Military Love
by fallen.lunar
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are forced to go to a boot camp for troubled kids, the girl’s boot camp threw them out and when parents are desperate. A boy’s military camp is just what you need too bad falling for your coaches wasn't part of the brochure
1. Friends or foes? Cadets or coaches

**Military Love**

**Summary: **Sakura and Ten-ten are forced to go to a boot camp for troubled kids, the girl's boot camp threw them out and when parents are desperate. A boy's military camp is just what you need; too bad falling for your coaches wasn't part of the brochure.

**Genre- Romance- slight humor- mostly romance**

**Chapter One**

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

"No," an irritated voice interrupted the explanation, "Young lady, you have no choice," An equally irritated voice replied dryly. A figure slouched on the couch beside Ten-ten, narrowing her emerald eyes.

"This is for you, not us, sweetheart," A tender, caring voice sprang to the conversation, the woman's obsidian orbs filled with worry, "This will be good for you," An understanding smile placed on both mothers lips.

"No, I refuse," Sakura glared at the woman she had called her mother, Ten-ten placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder calmly, "We went to the girls military camp, but _this _is where we draw the line," She replied coolly making both mothers flinch.

"A boy's military is perfect, sweetie? Honey? Sugar-pie?" A sugary sweet voice listed all the cute little names for her cherry blossom. Ten-ten and Sakura scrunched their noses looking at each other with disgust written all over their faces.

"Ten-ten, you're going no matter what," The slightly built woman ordered, Ten-ten glared then shot an angry glance toward the door, "Good luck making me when I'm abducted and raped," She spat.

Sakura giggled, shaking her head hysterically, "Count me in," Sakura pondered this for a brief moment, "Hey, Ten-ten is it considered rape if we enjoy it?" Her rosy pink lips pursed, Ten-ten shook her head,

"No, It would be considered forced, hot, sexy and steamy-" "**That's _it_ you are going to the Kohona Military. . ."** They blinked, **"Now!"**

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Ten-ten and Sakura grimaced at the building in front of them, "We're supposed to stay . . ._ here?_" Ten-ten spat, eyeing the building suspiciously while Sakura shrugged, hiding most of her disgust. 

"Bye, bye Honey, baby cake, sugar pie, pumpkin," Sakura's mother continued to drift into a long list of cute little names for her daughter, "Bye, kiddo," Ten-ten's mother waved before rushing into the car.

* * *

"Gah? You mean this isn't a joke?" Sakura's eyes widened in horror as Ten-ten watched their so-called-poor-excuses-for-mothers drive away. 

"Better go, sooner we get in, sooner we get out," Ten-ten let out a deep sigh as she stepped into the mossy cabin marked # **238 home romm. councilars.**

The room was pretty clean aside from the grease stains, un-made beds and piles of clothes on the floor, to her this was paradise.

Flopping her suitcase onto the bunk bed she sighed, "Hey, Sakura," no response was heard, "Sakura?" Ten-ten turned her head to see Sakura staring wide eyed at the mess, gawking if you will.

"Oh, come on, it's not _that _bad," The brunette smiled cheekily at her friend; Sakura had always been sort of a neat freak, not one of those people who would go crazy if you put a right sided sock on the left, but pretty close to.

"I guess-" Sakura was interrupted by the door slamming open making her jump slightly, "Who the hell are you? You're . . . you're girls?" Sakura twitched, fuming she slapped the blond haired boy across the face.

**

* * *

**

**Haruno Sakura**

**The five warnings:**

**1.)Temperamental**

**2.)Hates Sexists **

**3.)Got milk? Run.**

**4.)Scissors are useful, but Sakura can find many other ways too.**

**5.)One of the reasons why people hate politicians.**

* * *

"What's with you wench!" The cobalt eyed boy shrieked dodging her next punch, "What'd you call me?" Sakura twitched; her monotone voice sent shivers down his spine, "N-Nothing," 

She pulled a tight smirk, "That's what I thought," Ten-ten let out a sharp sigh, glancing at creamy white eyes glaring at the bond boy's actions.

* * *

"Well, who are you?" Sakura placed a hand on her hip, Naruto glared, "Why should we tell you, you _are _in our room," Holding a finger to her face, before she could resort back Ten-ten spoke, "I'm Ten-ten and _this_ is Sakura," She spoke with less emotion than before; holding Sakura by the ear, 

"I'm CoachHyuuga Neji, CoachUchiha Sasuke, CoachKiba Inuzuka and _that _is Coach Naruto Uzumaki," the white eyed wonder spoke with no emotion; pointing to each and every one of the names. _Coach? _Ten-tens eye's widened horribly while Sakura smirked not affected at all.

"And this is _our _dorm," A monotone voice made its way into every one's ears. He had spiked raven black hair, onyx orbs and a slight muscular figure. Glaring at the Uchiha a husky voice broke into every ones thoughts, "No, now it's _all_ of ours,"

The husky, slightly mature voice belonged to the one called Kiba Inuzuka; two magenta stripes slid down his cheeks exaggerating his dog-like luring eyes. He wore a muscle shirt skimming his well-toned muscles and baggy jeans tracing his built legs.

"But, Kiba-teme; they aren't _guys_, they are not supposed to be here," wined a certain blond haired irritation, "So _coach_, you're gay?" Sakura piped in, raising her finger.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Kiba burst into laughter, wrapping an arm around the cherry blossom, "Oh, good one little one, you going to take that Faggot?" Kiba winked, feeling Sakura's emerald green eyes bore holes into him, "Done staring?" Kiba raised an eyebrow suggestively, Sakura shrugged letting his arm fall off her,

"Not much to look at anyway,"

Twitch.

Twitch.

Naruto burst into laughter, wrapping his arm around Sakura this time, "Heh, good one, hey _you going to take that Kiba_," Naruto mimicked making everyone roll their eyes.

* * *

"So we're staying in_the coaches_dorm?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, staring at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto nodded handing her the slip of paper; she read aloud 

"_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_Make sure you inform your room mates/student that you will be receiving two new cadets, they will be staying in your room for the remainder of the week.One Haruno and one Hitaki, you will be receiving the new bed shortly; do not try any funny business, Mr. Uzumaki._

_Don't screw this up,_

_Your commanding officer. _"

Neji grew furious, Sasuke muttered 'dobe' and Kiba twitched while Naruto sweat dropped, "Come on guys, I forgot, it was such short notice," He placed a hand behind his head, grinning fearfully.

"I'm going to kill you," "We _could_ have prepared for the new cadets," "Pray foxes have nine fucking lives, faggot,"

* * *

"This, Ten-ten; will be one _long _year," Ten-ten nodded slowly watching in horror at the poor blond boy blood on her shoe, while Sakura smirked gleefully.

**A/N: For those of you who were confused, The guys are mad because new cadets have to go through .:muffled words:. and they needed to prepare it take's day to prepare, so their mad and also Sakura and Ten-ten _are_ girls, they probably wanted to clean. . . IT WILL GET BETTER I JUST NEEDED A WIERD START! I KNOW PEOPLE PROBABLY WON'T LIKE IT, BUT THERE WILL BE HEART BREAK, THE COACHES WILL GO HEARD ON THEM AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF! IT WILL BE GOOD!**

**Think of this as a kind of movie-the lines means that the camera zoomed out of that one place and zoomed into another like going to me from Luka.**

**Any questions, just ask, It's not the best so Kind Flames are welcome but please no 'You suck' or 'dumb shit' okay? Thank you. Will get better. and if not many people like it, we will take it off so please review! Thank you! PLEASE READ THIS!**


	2. The test part one

**Military Love**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"**Ten four, cadets!**" Naruto's loud voice rang through the cabin, waking up two very irritated recruits. Two veins popped on their foreheads, they glared at the blond haired _coach_, "Argh, Naruto go away," Sakura mumbled, lazily throwing a pillow at him while Ten-ten fell out of the bottom bunk.

"That's Coach Uzumaki to you, Cadet Haruno," A surprisingly serious tone flooded out all other sounds leaving Sakura's mouth hanging open, "Oh, you _can't_ be serious, Naruto," Sakura waved him off as if she'd known him for years making his cobalt eyes narrow.

"_Cadet _Haruno, as long as I'm older, wiser and advanced you will respect me and the other coaches," His face was pressed up against hers, his hand gripped on her collar, "got it," She nodded dumb founded, this was not the Naruto she had met yesterday, to admit it; she kind of liked it too.

He smirked one handedly placing her safely on the ground, "You have twenty minutes to get ready," He added, walking out the door leaving Sakura glaring at the door, Ten-ten's hand held a strong grip on Sakura's shoulder, "You heard the man, get ready," Nodding, Sakura allowed herself to move.

* * *

"Alright maggots, we have two new recruits, I personally don't care how you treat them, but our commanding officers insisted on special treatment, do what's ordered boys," A certain Kiba Izumaka stated, Sakura's eyes narrowed while Ten-ten's widened in shock, they were so nice yesterday, what changed?

Sakura went up to the microphone, staring at the other _male _cadets gawking at her, "I'm Sakura, don't come within one inch of me, if don't want any kids or sex for that matter, I'd suggest you'd follow this rule," everyone blinked before going back to their junk they call breakfast.

"I'm Ten-ten, I think the coaches are-" Sakura interrupted her, "_We_ think they are full. Of. Shit," snorts and coughs were heard among the audience of hormone driven teens while all four of the coaches glared. Ten-ten eyed Neji through the hoards of men, Sakura; you have just made our lives a complete hell.

"Okay everyone, since cadet Haruno thinks she's so funny, let's see how funny it is when all of you are running forty nine laps around the court yard," Sasuke smirked seeing everyone glare at Sakura who was un affected by any of this.

"Can't," the soft murmur escaped her lips, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "why not, Cadet," She grinned, "Period pains _sir_," _i wish,_ she thought.Sasuke didn't know what to do, grimace or run away either or he'd still have to deal with it sooner or later.

He nodded, glaring at the girl, "She's excused, that means you lazy asses will have to do double time," Groans were heard a mile away, he twitched, "**Now**," and with that everyone started on their ninety eight laps, glaring at the cherry blossom who pouted at them all.

"In the past twenty four hours that you've been here you've managed to get everyone to hate you," Sasuke said, walking towards the obviously disturbed girl, she shrugged; it wasn't her fault that everyone here was on PMS 24/7.

"Hm," was her response as she took out a blank sheet of paper, taking out a pen she wrote

Girls-1 Coaches-0

"Let the games begin, _coach_," He could feel her triumphant smirk planted on her face, he didn't need to see it, he knew it was there.

* * *

Sakura rushed into her cabin, diving for the bathroom. Period pains? No. A potentialfetus? To her horror, yes.

"Okay, Sakura girl, one line, one line please," Sakura squatted her self near the sink, staring intensely at the small object in her hand. She squeezed it tightly, what was taking so long, the pregnancy test should have only taken seconds, this was taking _forever_.

This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so careless in the first place.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Sakura," a husky voice silenced her thoughts, sending delightful shivers up and down her spine, "Hey Baby," She whispered back, opening her bedroom window even more so he could slip inside.

"I missed you," His breath hot against here ear, she smirked, "It's only been a few days," He nuzzled against her neck, "Hm, too, too long,"

He purred into her ear making her giggle softly. His tongue brushed against her soft lips making her gasp, he took this as an opportunity; forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

Memorizing every sweet taste in her mouth he pulled himself off her, despite her whimpers, his monotone voice hushed her, "I want more,"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

One thing led to another and now; one week later she didn't know. After that night, he left out the window, she hadn't heard from him since; not one call, no messages not anything. She knew this would happen, even before _that _happened: she knew it; and she didn't regret it one bit.

Looking back at the object she saw the result.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was a sucky Chappie, next one it will go more into detail about what they were like before they had to go to the Military camp.All of their dark little secrets; Sakura's unknown Pregnancy and Ten-ten's .:Muffled words:. **

**And then more about why the guys are so . . . mean and harsh it'll be longer. . .better and more informative! Okay! so if you don't like it, you don't have to you know read it. . .**

**Hope you liked it,**

** Mika**


	3. The test part two

**Military Love**

**Chapter three**

* * *

"Oh my god," Sakura choked, tears welt in her emerald green eyes, she shook her head; this was all just a bad dream as soon as she opened her eyes, there would be her mom with freshly made pancakes. Then, like always, Sakura would refuse crushing her mother's efforts.

"This can't be real," Her hands trembled furiously making them let go of the object from hell. Her breath grew heavy, everything seemed to blur, and sweat covered her face making it unbearable to stay still, "I'm, I'm g-going to be a mother," those words were so foreign to her, she could barely force them out.

What would everyone say? That she was a slut a common whore? Sakura shook her head, it wasn't about what everyone els4e thought it was as much as she hated to admit; Naruto. What _would _he say?

And the more she thought about it, the more she knew she couldn't tell anyone, she made this mess she could sure as hell clean it up.

* * *

"Hey," Ten-ten's hand gripped a certain Hyuuga's shoulder forcing him to face her, "I have to-" She was interrupted by an irritated voice, "You have thirty seconds, starting now, Cadet," She was taken back by his harsh voice then sighed, "I, umm-" "Twenty three seconds," "Would you-" "Twenty seconds," "I just- well I'm, I," "ten seconds,"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you want to-" "Times up Cadet, use your time more wisely," She watched the self absorbed man walk away completely ignoring her, "This, Ten-ten, is why you can't get a guy," She sighed again; it wouldn't have worked out anyway.

"It's all because of _you_," Ten-ten disgustedly pointed to her stomach, "Well, I won't have to worry about you any longer, will I?" A tight smirk was placed upon Ten-ten's face.

* * *

"Sakura- uh Cadet, what the hell do you think you're doing here," an husky voice failed to send chills down her spine, "I could ask the exact same thing, bastard," Kiba smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Is _that _anyway to treat you're commanding officer?"

Sakura frowned and shook her head, "Kiba, I need you," His eyes widened visibly, "W-What!" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, "Need you to tell me why _you're such an asshole_," Pushing him on the cold, leave covered ground, she struggled to get up.

"Yeah, we'll tell me why you're such a _bitch_," He spat, spitting out a dry leaf, "I know what's going on Sakura, you don't have to hide it," Kiba stood up and placed a hand on Sakura's stomach gently, "You let," Kiba sighed, "You let yourself go, and that's okay not _everyone _can be fit,"

Sakura's mouth dropped, "You-you think I'm fat?" Kiba looked shocked and shook his head, "W-What, you mean this is about something else, Cadet," Kiba said, failing to hide his visible fear.

Sakura glared at the man before her, "_Coach_, you want to know what's going on!" Kiba stared at the flaring girl in awe, "All of you have been complete assholes after yesterday, do you think I enjoy being here, being away from everything I knew and coming here only to find out I'm-"

Sakura covered her mouth in fear and with one last breath she ran, to where? Anywhere but there.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the cabin's wall, taking out a pen and paper before rubbing her stomach, "It's okay, I won't let us stay here, I'll get _him _to take us away, Okay baby? We will _not _stay here," Sakura let ou a sharp sigh and wrote,_

* * *

_

_Cherry Oak, forty nine and seventy eight, be here in one month; Military Hell. _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

* * *

**AN:** Okay. . .Next chap will go more into detail I'm so sorry! I only had 15 min! I swear next chappie will be really really long, and better, I'm just having on going writers block!

Sorry

Mika


	4. Ripped memos and Sakura's past

**Military Love**

**Chapter Four**

_

* * *

_

_If he doesn't come for us, when he doesn't come for us, _Sakura sighed, she was already having doubts about whether her love would come or not. _We'll need a back up route, someone to fall back on if he leaves me- no, us._

"What if-" Sakura paused, her eyes narrowing, "Come on out, you don't have to hide," a bitter smile took the place of her worried expression, "You didn't have to come, I told _him_ one month, not you,"

A cool voice snapped her out of her calm faze, "Don't make him come to get you Sakura, you shouldn't have tried to reach him anyway," The woman spat, tossing back the letter, "He has moved on, so should you,"

She bit back the urge to laugh, "Oh, is this because little Kin a developed a _crush_ on my lover?" Kin glared daggers at the blossom beauty before her, "He is not yours," Sakura let out a harsh chuckle.

"Then why have you stopped him from reading my memo?" Sakura traced her finger across her stomach, she wasn't ever _this _cold, but for Kin this was an exception,

"Because he can do better," Kin snapped, the only reason why she joined Akatsuki was because of Sakura, and then she had met Itachi. She had fallen in love, and fallen hard,but Itachi-Kun was always after _her_.

"No, it's because you can't stand that he could never love _you_," Sakura resisted the guilty feeling in her chest, tugging her to embrace the distressed girl in front of her, Kin looked up at her former mentor,

"It's because, it's because I-Itachi-san couldn't stop thinking about, about _you_," at this point the emotionally tormented girl collapsed on Sakura's lap, letting tears fall down her pale face.

"Kin," Sakura flung her arms around the woman weeping before her, this was as good as time as any to practice her mothering, Sakura stroked her hand through Kin's auburn locks, "Hush, Kin, its okay, it isn't a big deal,"

Kin shook her head fiercely, "I do _everything_ and yet all he can say is, 'I wonder where she is?' I can't stand it!" Kin looked up, teary eyed, "This is stupid, I am sorry, but I can't, I-I wont give him this," Kin ripped Sakura's note into pieces, Sakura could only watch in complete anger and sympathy.

* * *

She pushed the brunette off her and stood facing away from the girl, "Kin, don't think I won't get him back, your _puppy love _is, it's," Sakura didn't know what she was saying, was she a hypocrite? She may have held feelings for Naruto, but now she didn't, right? 

Sakura grasped the girls chin, "It doesn't matter; merely a faze and worthless," These words were not meant for Kin, Sakura knew they were directed towards herself. Kin stared at Sakura's eyes that held many inner conflicts and wiped away the last few 'pointless' tears.

"Hai, and do not think I will let you have him, you forget he has no clue where you are while I am by his side every day," Sakura nodded watching her former follower run away; Kin was just seven when Sakura was fourteen; both knew so little then and now, and now they were in a whole other world.

Before this, any of this had started Sakura had been a part of the Akatsuki, one of the top gangs in Kohona, which was saying a lot considering Kohona city was over ruled by drugs and alcohol.

But once Sakura's mother discovered her secret life, they moved away from Sakura's life, away from her gang which had adopted her as their family, and away from Itachi. Her mother snatched her away from the one person who she loved, making them sneak around like criminals.

Andthat was exactly what they were.

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?" A light voice blushing behind Ten-ten asked as she scrunched her nose sliding the bowl of unknown substances towards the boy. He smiled, placing a hand out in front of her, "I am Lee, rock lee, and you-you are a true vision of youth," 

She had a gut feeling to shave off his eye brows but resisted the consistent urge, "Ten-ten, so Lee, Rock Lee, how'd _you_ end up here?" Her hands covering her face, except for her one eye that stared at Lee suspiciously.

Streams of tears fled down his face, "I volunteered my youthful assistances my dear, dear sweet Nine-Nine, for sensei," Flames flared in his plate shaped orbs, Ten-ten sweat dropped, "It's Ten-ten,"

Lee nodded understandingly, "So how did_you_ end up here?" Ten-ten quickly shot up from her seat, shaking her head, "I-I have to go," Lee was left dumb struck in a trail of dust.

* * *

_Coach,_

_Meet me at the dock, sunset, be there._

_Sakura_

"Eh," Naruto scratched his head, re reading the note, "We have a dock?"

* * *

_Cadet,_

_Meet me at the dock, sunset, be there._

_Naruto_

And for some reason Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N: i AM A FAILURE! I'm sorry it wasn't long. . . but it did go more into detail about Sakura's past, next one will be about Ten-ten's pastand Naruto and Sakura's first romance scene! again I am sorry!**


End file.
